Will We Be Okay, Uncle Jack?
by andsowasi
Summary: Through an unfortunate accident, Jack becomes the caregiver of Steven. AU fic. Let's all pretend COE never happened. Cause that sucked. Anyway, this fic is equal parts angst and happiness. Can Jack actually be a normal father? And what does it mean for Janto?
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This is my first Torchwood fic, so be kind. I had a severe loss in my own life, and that inspired this. The first chapter is depressing, I know, but bear with me. I promise this fic will have plenty of love and happiness. Enjoy.**

"I understand. Thank you. I'll be there shortly. Please let him know I am on my way." Captain Jack Harkness hung up the phone numbly. Ianto glanced over from his spot on the sofa, and seeing the lost expression on his lover's face, rose and walked into the office. Once the door was firmly closed behind him, he rested a hand on the older man's shoulder.

"Jack? What's going on?" He rubbed calming circles into Jack's shoulders.

"You remember my daughter, Alice?" At Ianto's nod, Jack continued. "She was in a car accident this morning. She died instantly."

"Oh, Jack." Ianto breathed. "I'm so very sorry." He thought for a moment. "What about Steven?"

"That's the next issue. He has no family outside of his mother."

"And you." Ianto added.

"Yes, and me. I'm to go pick up Steven at the station. Alice had a will..." He trailed off and raised his hands helplessly. "Ianto, I'm supposed to take care of him. I don't know the first thing about children."

"You'll do fine. You're a fast learner, Jack."

Jack nodded glumly and rose from his chair. "I should be getting on, then." Ianto hugged him warmly.

"Call me if you need anything."

Jack shot him a helpless look before heading out of the hub.

Steven sat on a small bench in the back of the police station, silently watching the coppers hurry by. They all seemed busy, but he knew that they were only doing that so they wouldn't have to speak to him. I mean, what would they say? 'Hey, sorry your mom's dead, kid?' He shook his head in disgust.

The station door opened and he saw his Uncle Jack enter, his greatcoat flying behind him. The older man gave the boy a small smile and went to the reception desk. The woman behind the counter greeted him coolly and they had a brief conversation before she handed him a small bag, which he tucked in his pocket quickly. She gestured to Steven and Jack strode over to him. Wordlessly, he sat down on the bench beside the child.

Steven took a deep breath. "Hi, Uncle Jack."

Jack looked at him, almost in surprise at his words. "Hi, kiddo. Want to get out of here?" He nudged Steven's knee with his own.

"Please. I don't feel well."

They stood and walked back to reception. Jack stooped to sign a few documents and the woman looked at Steven, concerned.

"Are you okay, Sweetie? Do you feel safe leaving with this man?" He gave her an angry glare.

"Mom told me if anything ever happened that Uncle Jack would take care of me. So he will."

"Alright." She said simply.

The twenty minute drive to the house seemed to take forever. Steven wasn't in a chatty mood, and Jack had no idea what to say. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and punched in the number for the hub.

"Yes?" He heard Ianto's frantic voice come on the line.

"Ianto, it's Jack. How are things?"

"Rift is quiet, Sir." Something clattered in the background and he heard Owen yell in surprise.

"Oh? Doesn't sound like it. How about the truth?"

"Jack," Ianto sighed in exasperation, "You have enough going on right now. We can handle the rift for one night. Take care of Steven."

"Fine, but I am calling tonight for a full report and I'd like everyone alive when I speak to you."

"Yes, Sir."

They disconnected as the car reached the house. Steven quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and climbed out of the car as soon as Jack put it in park. He quickly followed the boy up the front steps to the door.

"When did you two move?" Jack asked as he fished in the baggie, still in his pocket, for the key.

"Six months ago, and you'd know that if you ever came around." Steven answered quietly.

Jack sighed and stuck the key in the lock. "I know. There are things I can't explain to you right now about that, but I promise I will in the future." The key turned and the door swung open. "Why don't you go clean up and I'll figure out dinner?" Steven nodded and climbed the stairs, disappearing from sight.

Once the boy was gone, the Immortal began to look around. The front door led to the kitchen. The stairs were off to one side, and the living room was off to the other. Beyond the stairs was an office and a bathroom. Upstairs, there were three bedrooms and a bathroom. The master bedroom, Alice's bedroom, had a large bathroom and closet. It was a wonderful house, and it already had a cozy feel.

Jack heard the shower turn on, and he headed back down to the kitchen to take inventory. The process didn't take long, and he could see by the list on the counter that Alice had been planning on grocery shopping soon. The cupboards and refrigerator were pretty bare. He picked up the phone on the counter and dialed a number from memory.

Steven trudged down the stairs and followed a delicious aroma to the kitchen. His Uncle Jack was placing a large pizza and two plates on the table. He added two cans of soda from the fridge and sat down, his head in his hands.

"Uncle Jack?"

Jack's head shot up and he gave his grandson a quick smile. "Hey. Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I'm starving. I didn't really get to eat earlier." He sat down at the table and opened the box, serving himself a slice, and Jack did the same.

"So, Steven. I wanted to talk to you about something."

"Yeah?" He mumbled through a mouthful of pizza.

"I know that things are going to be different, and I know that I'm not your mom, but I'm really going to try."

Steven glared at him. "I don't want to talk about it right now. My mom died today, Uncle Jack. I do NOT want to talk about it. I know how death works and I know what it means. Yeah, I'm a kid but I'm a smart kid. I also know that you don't have kids and you don't know how to act around them. You don't need to talk to me about my mom." He grabbed a few more slices, piled them on his plate, and stormed upstairs, leaving Jack alone at the table.

"Fuck." He said to himself.

After he cleaned the kitchen and put away the leftover pizza, he went into the living room and sank down onto the sofa. As he was staring off into nowhere, his phone rang and brought him back to Earth.

"Captain Jack Harkness." He barked into the phone.

"Hello, Sir." His lover's coming through the phone softened him a little.

"Ianto. How are things?"

"Quiet now, honestly. We had a small mix-up with Janet, but things are sorted now."

"Good, good. Are you heading home?"

"Yes, but I'm on call tonight."

"Covering a shift without permission?"

"Yes, sir. This particular person needs to be with his grandson."

Jack smiled in spite of his sour mood. "Thanks, Ianto. Hey, is there any chance you could do me a small favor?"

"Anything. What do you need?"

"Can you pack me a bag with some clothes and things? Everything I need is down in my bunker."

"Of course, Sir."

Jack rattled off his new address and they hung up. Ianto had promised to bring his bag within the hour, and the idea of seeing the man he loved cheered him a bit.

"Uncle Jack?" He heard from behind him. He turned to see Steven, in a pair of pyjamas, standing in the doorway.

"Hi, Steven. What can I do for you?"

Steven kept his eyes on the floor as he spoke. "I'm sorry, Uncle Jack. I just... I miss my mom." His face crumbled and Jack was by him instantly. He crouched down and wrapped Steven in a hug.

"I know, Buddy. I know you do. I miss your mom, too."

The boy raised his head and looked up through his blond bangs. "You do?"

"Of course I do! She was my d-sister. I loved your mom very much."

Steven squeezed Jack with more force than he believed the boy had in him. "Are you really going to take care of me now?"

"I am."

"Are we going to be okay?"

"Yes. If we work together we are going to be just fine." He pulled back and gave the boy another one of his famous smiles. "You know, you're pretty smart for a kid your age."

"I know I am. I've always been smarter than the other kids."

Jack chuckled and ruffled Steven's hair. "Do you want to watch some television before bed?"

"Yeah!" He scurried over to the couch, grabbed the remote, and clicked on the television, settling on some unknown children's movie. Jack settled in beside him and really studied his grandson for the first time. The boy was handling this well, but he wasn't sure for how long. Sometimes these things took time to surface.

A knock on the door startled them both.

"Who is that?" Steven started to get up, but Jack laid a hand on his shoulder.

"It's a friend of mine bringing some clothes for me."

"Can I meet your friend?" Jack started to say no, but he saw a little excitement on the boy's face and he melted.

"Sure. Let me go bring him in."

He stood and opened the door. Ianto stood on the front steps with a large paper bag and a satchel slung over his shoulder.

"Hello, Sir." He said with a smile.

"Hi, Ianto. Come on in."

He hesitated. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Steven would really like to meet you." He gestured toward the hallway and Ianto stepped inside, setting the bags down. As soon as the door closed, Steven ran in from the den.

"Ianto, this is my nephew, Steven."

Ianto stooped down to one knee and held out his hand, shaking it when Steven offered his. "It's nice to meet you, Steven. And might I say, those are really cool pyjamas. I like Jake better than Finn too."

Steven's eyes widened. "You know Adventure Time?"

"Of course I do!"

Steven didn't need any more than that. He grabbed Ianto's hand and dragged him into the living room, where the show they were discussing was playing on the television. They chatted for a few moments before Ianto excused himself to empty the paper bag. Jack had stepped out to use the bathroom, and when he came back, Ianto was filling the cabinets with staple groceries.

"You're amazing." Jack told him, giving him a quick kiss.

"No. Just helpful, I like to think." He put away the last of the groceries and they sat together at the kitchen table.

"So, how are you holding up?"

"I'm doing alright, I suppose. Things got rough, but I think we are okay now."

Ianto reached for Jack's hands. "I am here if you need anything at all."

"I know. Thanks. Well, if I have you and Steven on my side, we'll all be okay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Review and I'll update by the end of the week!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: To clarify, this is an ****AU**** fic. In this AU, Jack was not around for much of Alice's childhood. Yes, it is said that maybe Jack had a child himself, but we do not have any information about that. We don't know if he raised it or anything like that. Anyways, next chapter has some...Cringe-worthy parts and some JANTO fluff :)**

The next morning, Jack was woken from a very sound sleep by the sound of an alarm blaring loudly. He blindly felt around on the sofa, where he had apparently fallen asleep, and found that it was coming from his cell phone.

'When did I do that?' He thought, running his fingers through his shaggy hair. Then he saw the note on the coffee table.

Jack,

You passed out about midnight and I didn't want to wake you. I set your alarm for work and put your clothes away in the guest bedroom upstairs. Don't feel pressured to come in today if Steven needs you. I am sure we can manage. Either way, I hope to see you soon.

Love you,

Ianto

Jack smiled and stood, gathering his thoughts. He vaguely remembered cuddling on the sofa after Steven went to sleep, but not much after that. Oh well. He supposed he needed the rest, if not the sleep. He didn't need sleep anymore, but sometimes the body decided to go into an almost-hibernation to recover.

He heard a thud upstairs accompanied by some loud yelling.

"Steven?" Jack called up the stairway. "You okay?"

"M'fine!" The boy answered. "I just got caught in my blankets."

Jack chuckled and headed to the guest bedroom to find a clean set of clothes. On the way, he peeked into Steven's bedroom and saw the child sitting on the floor, trying to untangle himself.

"Easy now. Let me help." He entered the bedroom and quickly righted him. "Listen, I wanted to talk to you. I'm sure you don't feel like going to school. So, we have two options. You could either come to work with me or we could stay home."

Steven's eyes widened. "I could go to work with you? Mom never would tell me what you do. She always said it was a secret and that I should stop asking her."

"Well, it is a secret, but I feel like you're old enough to keep your mouth shut about what you see. What do you think?"

"Yeah!" The boy jumped up off the floor. "I'm going to get ready!"

Jack left the room to do the same, but as he reached his own room, he pulled out his laptop, opened his email, and quickly composed a note to the team.

Torchwood 3,

I will be bringing Steven to work with me today. No telling government secrets. I'll be labeling us all as secret police or something of the sort. He is a very smart child, and he will do well there today. See you all in a bit.

His phone bleeped not five minutes later with an incoming text message.

Ianto: Sure that's a good idea?

Jack: Why wouldn't it be?

Ianto: Just asking, Sir.

Jack: You know I love it when you call me that.

Ianto: Why do you think I do it?

Jack: Will you keep Steven busy today?

Ianto: In the archives?

Jack: No, after lunch, take him somewhere. I need to handle things with Alice.

Ianto: Yes, sir. He's a fine child. I'll see you at work.

Jack clicked his phone off and began to undress. Once he was stripped to his boxers, he grabbed a towel that Ianto had thoughtfully placed on the dresser and headed to the bathroom to take a shower. The hot water stung his back, but it managed to massage away some of the tension there, and it made Jack feel worlds better. After scrubbing every inch of his body, he turned off the water and began toweling his wet skin.

BANG BANG BANG

"Uncle Jack?" Steven whined. "I need to use the bathroom and brush my teeth!"

"One minute!"

"But I have to goooooooooo!"

Jack grumbled to himself but he wrapped the towel around his waist and opened the door. Steven came scurrying in, not even bothering to shoo out his grandfather before attacking the toilet. Jack closed the door behind him and went back to his room to finish getting ready.

Twenty minutes later, they were both down in the kitchen eating some eggs that Jack had managed not to burn. They ate in silence for most of the meal until he decided what he wanted to say.

"Steven, I need you to understand something about my work." The boy nodded, so Jack continued. "You can not tell anyone what you see. Sometimes my work can be scary and dangerous, but I promise you will be safe at the hub. Okay?"

Steven nodded again and Jack leaned over to ruffle his hair. "You done? Okay, let's go."

They entered through the tourist's office and Steven frowned. "You work in the visitor's center, Uncle Jack?"

Jack chuckled. "Not quite, buddy. Just follow me, but stay close."

They followed the hallway down into the center of the hub, and Jack heard Steven shout "Whoa!"

"Hello, Steven!" Ianto called from across the room. "Nice to see you again!"

Steven waved madly, pleased to be recognized. "Hi Mr. Ianto!"

Jack placed a hand on the child's back and led him over to where the man was standing.

"Good morning, Sir." The younger man placed a sly emphasis on the word and raised an eyebrow slightly.

"Morning. So, where are the rest of the team?"

"Let's see. I believe Gwen is trying to make coffee since I was busy, Tosh is running late, and Owen is pretending to work in the med bay, but I honestly think he is sleeping."

"Good. Well, I'm going to introduce Steven and show him around." Ianto nodded and headed back to the archives and Jack steered Steven toward Owen's "office."

The doctor was sprawled out on the autopsy bed, snoring loudly.

"Doctor Harper!" Jack shouted.

Owen woke with a start and fell off of the bed. He scrambled to his feet and shot Jack an apologetic smile. "Sorry, Boss. Late night."

Jack pushed Steven forward gently. "Owen, this is my nephew, Steven Carter."

Owen extended a hand. "Nice to meet you, Steven Carter." They shook hands.

"Are you really a doctor? Cause I've never seen a doctor sleep like that."

"Oi! Course I'm a doctor. Just got a bit tired, that's all. Smart kid you got there, Jack."

"I know it." Jack said, almost gleefully.

The rest of the morning went smoothly. Gwen and Tosh absolutely loved Steven, and he loved having their attention. They ordered in Chinese for lunch, and once they were done, Ianto turned to Steven.

"Do you want to go out for a while so your uncle can finish up some work?"

"Sure!" Steven beamed. He really did like Ianto. I mean, he knew Adventure Time.

"Ianto, have him back here by four, please." Ianto nodded and off they went, leaving Jack and the rest of his team to focus on the task at hand.

He went into his office and locked the door behind him. He knew that he should pick up the phone and begin making calls to schedule her funeral and burial, but for some reason, he just couldn't seem to make himself do it. Angrily, he shoved up from his desk and yanked open his door.

"Toshiko! A moment, please." He yelled out into the hub.

Tosh bounded up the walkway to Jack's office and followed her boss inside.

"Yes, Jack?"

"My daughter, Alice, was in a fatal car accident yesterday. I need you to contact the Met Cathedral and schedule a funeral and burial. Her body is being held in the morgue at Saint Davids. Please make the proper arrangements. I am not able to." His voice cracked halfway through the last sentence and Tosh's heart felt heavy.

"Of course, Jack. Is that why Steven came to work with you today?"

"Steven is in my care indefinitely. I will be unable to be on rift duty in the evenings until I can find reliable care. Please let the rest of the team know. I apologize for putting these duties on you, but as I said, I am currently unable to."

"I'll have the arrangements completed by this afternoon. It's no problem, Jack, really." She leaned forward to squeeze his hand, and then she was gone.

His office felt much too large and much too empty. Determined to stay busy, he began to tackle the backlog of emails he had been avoiding for months. Once that was done, he decided to clean his office. When it was practically sparkling, he allowed himself to take a moment and relax.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Jack?" He heard through the door.

"Come in, Tosh."

She appeared in his office with a thin folder and a cup of coffee, both of which she handed to him.

"The folder has the funeral and burial details. The coffee is because you look like you need it."

He gave a genuine smile. "Thanks. I really appreciate you doing that."

She nodded and left the office to continue her own work.

BLEEP BLEEP

Jack glanced away from his stack of paperwork and down at his phone. The main screen showed an incoming picture message. He clicked it, and a picture of Steven attacking a large ice cream sundae filled the screen. Smiling, he hit reply.

Jack: Having fun, then?

Ianto: Lots. I am happy to take his mind off things and give you a little space.

Jack: By replacing his blood with sugar?

Ianto: Yes, sir.

Jack: Well, thanks. You know, if he comes back hyper, you're coming home with us to take care of him!

Ianto: Anytime you need me to.

Jack: Honestly?

Ianto: Yes, Sir.

Jack turned off his phone and set it down on his desk. He knew that he couldn't stay off overnight rift duty forever. It wasn't fair to his coworkers. He supposed he would have to start interviewing nannies later in the week.

Unless... No. That wouldn't work. He shook his head and left his office to go poke around and find things to do. He eventually ended up on his rooftop, staring down at Cardiff below him. It always felt a bit silly doing that; a little too superhero. But he secretly loved it. It made him feel in control and safe. Not that he'd ever admit that to anyone, even Ianto.

He checked his fob watch. 4:10. Where were they?

BLEEP BLEEP

Ianto: Parking. Will be at the hub in just a moment.

Pocketing his phone, he began the descent into the windowless building. He arrived at the same time as his lover and his grandson.

Steven spotted him instantly and ran over. "Uncle Jack!"

Jack embraced him tightly, unwilling to admit that him being even ten minutes late had thrown him into a small panic. "Hi. Did you have fun?"

"Yeah! We had ice cream and Mr. Ianto let me get a video game!"

Jack raised his eyebrow at Ianto, but Ianto was too busy staring at the floor to notice. "That does sound fun. Why don't you wait for me in my office and then we'll head home?"

"Okay!" The boy took the stairs two at a time.

Ianto and Jack smiled at each other.

"You didn't have to do all that, Ianto."

"I wanted to. He's a great kid, and just so smart. I couldn't help but spoil him."

Jack laughed and pulled him in for a hug. "You're too good for me." He whispered in his ear before releasing him and Ianto blushed.

"Come on up so you can say goodbye." The pair went to Jack's office and saw the waiting child spinning slowly in his desk chair.

"Steven. Time to go."

Ianto bent down and gave the boy a hug. "I had fun with you today, boyo."

"Me too! Can we play again soon?"

"Sure."

Jack gathered Steven's coat and backpack and they headed to the cogwheel door. Steven waved goodbye to the team as the wheels spun and the doors shut.

Much later, once Steven had come down from his sugar high and gone to bed, Jack sent Ianto a text message.

Jack: Are you there?

Ianto: Always.

Jack: Thank you again for taking care of Steven this afternoon. You were a big help.

Ianto: Anything for you, Sir.

Jack: Really. You were amazing. He loves you to bits.

Ianto: I'm glad. Are you holding up okay?

Jack thought for a moment. Was he? Suddenly he was overcome with a crushing grief. He missed his daughter immensely. Their relationship had been strained and he realized that he had barely known her.

Ianto: Jack?

Jack: No. I'm not.

There was a strange silence from Ianto's end of the phone for the next twenty minutes. Jack wandered around the house, examining pictures of his daughter and grandson. He ran his fingers over each photo, wondering about the stories that accompanied the shots.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He cautiously approached the door and opened it. Ianto, dressed unusually in a pair of gray pyjama bottoms and a black t-shirt, was on his front steps.

"Hi, Ianto." Jack said weakly, unable to hide the emotion in his voice.

"Oh, Jack." He sighed. "Let me take care of you tonight."

Jack simply nodded and moved to the side, allowing Ianto to enter the house. The younger man led him to the living room and they sat down on the sofa together. Ianto rubbed small, encouraging circles into Jack's shoulders as the man sobbed. Once Jack had calmed down, Ianto gently tugged him to his feet and toward his bedroom.

He helped Jack change into his pyjamas and into bed. As he turned to leave, he felt a hand on his wrist.

"Stay."

After a moment, Ianto nodded and slipped into bed beside his troubled lover. He wrapped his arms around the older man and kissed the back of his neck.

"I'm here, darling."

They both slept soundly. So soundly, in fact, that they didn't hear Steven moving about the next morning.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for reading! Review and I'll have another chapter up tomorrow! Pinky swear!**


	3. Chapter 3

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter is, admittedly, mostly fluff. But do you really think I'd do that for the whole story? Angst and maybe some danger to come.**

The door creaked open and Steven peeked in. Ianto and Jack were both asleep, curled around each other. Jack's head rested on Ianto's chest, and the younger man's arms were wrapped posessively around his older lover. They were both fully clothed, but the embrace was unmistakably romantic.

"Whoa." Steven whispered and closed the door. He headed down the hallway and back to his own bedroom to sit down and think.

'I really didn't see that one coming.' He thought.

* * *

Ianto jumped at the sound of a door closing. After looking around and seeing nothing out of place, he gently shook Jack's shoulder.

"Jack? I think Steven is awake." Jack snorted in response and snuggled closer. "No, Jack. We need to get up."

"Ugh, fine." Jack grumbled and pulled himself into a sitting position. "What time is it?"

"About six thirty, I think." Ianto rubbed a hand over his face and climbed out of bed. "So, how are we going to explain this one?"

"Don't know. Maybe he won't ask questions."

He laughed. "Yeah, right. The boy is full of questions."

The older man shrugged and changed out of his pyjamas and into his customary work outfit. "Oh well. Looks like we'll be facing it together, whatever the reaction."

* * *

They descended the stairs together and headed toward the kitchen. Ianto had agreed to make coffee if Jack made actual breakfast. They were surprised to see Steven sitting alone at the table, a glass of orange juice and a book in front of him.

"Good moring, Steven." Jack said cheerfully.

"Morning, Uncle Jack." He replied casually, glancing up from the pages.

Seeing that Steven was acting like nothing was out of the ordinary, the two men went about making breakfast. Once they were all seated at the table enjoying the meal, the boy spoke up.

"Mr. Ianto? Why are you here so early?"

Ianto choked on his coffee, and Jack had to whack him on the back to get his coughing under control. When he could breathe normally, he spoke.

"I came to talk to your uncle last night, and I guess I just fell asleep here."

"In his bed?"

Both men turned beet red, and Jack was the first to come up with a reasonable response.

"Look, Steven. I guess you should know..." He paused, trying not to look at Ianto's horrified expression. "Ianto and I are... Together. As a couple."

To their surprise, Steven tipped his head back and laughed. "I KNOW that, Uncle Jack. I just didn't know if I was supposed to know yet."

"You do?" Ianto asked.

"Yeah, cause I'm not stupid. Hey, does this mean you're my Uncle too?"

"Eh, well, not in a legal sense, no. But, if you would like to think of me like that, I suppose that would be fine."

Jack beamed at his lover, still a bit shocked at how well this was going. Alice had never accepted the fact that he was in a homosexual relationship, and he supposed that he had wrongly assumed that her son would feel the same way. In fact, Steven seemed a bit more mature than he had the day before. That was a bit odd, in his opinion, but what did he know?

"Uncle Jack?" Steven brought him back from his thoughts. "Can I go back to school today?"

He frowned. "Are you sure you're ready for that?"

"I think so. I miss my friends."

"If that's what you want to do, then you can."

* * *

After dropping Steven off at school with instructions to ride the bus to the shops next to the hub, Ianto and Jack headed to work. They were both in spectacular moods.

"So, Uncle Ianto, then?"

The tips of the younger man's ears turned red. "Did you have a better idea?"

"No. I like it. Does this mean you'll be around more?"

"Jack, Steven's shirt was half-untucked when he got out of the SUV. He left half of his schoolbooks on the kitchen counter, and he hadn't brushed his hair. Someone has to look out for the two of you, and if you don't mind, I'd like to be the one to do it." Jack grinned and leaned over to kiss Ianto on the cheek. "Speaking of which, did YOU brush your hair this morning?"

Jack chuckled. "Nope."

"What am I going to do with you two?" Ianto mused.

"Nothing to do but keep us." Was the cheeky reply.

* * *

The day passed uneventfully, but the time flew by. At half past three, the cogwheel spun and the door opened to reveal Steven. He stepped into the hub and gave his female friends a bright smile. But his real affections were saved for Jack and Ianto.

He waved madly when he saw the two men on the landing outside of Jack's office. "Hi, Uncle Jack! Hi, Uncle Ianto!"

Owen strolled out of the med bay and gave them both a sly look. "Uncle Ianto?"

Steven nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! We talked about it this morning and Mr. Ianto is my uncle now."

Owen glanced back up at them. "Got something to tell us, Boss?"

"I do, in fact. I will be back on rift duty starting tonight. Ianto is permanently off evening watch now. On the nights I am here, he will be at home with Steven. We thought this would be a much better solution than hiring a nanny that we didn't know. Also, Owen, don't you have work to do?"

Owen grumbled something about shagging the boss for benefits before returning to the med bay, but Jack knew he was joking. Gwen and Tosh called Steven over to the computer they were studying and began to ask him about school. Grateful for the extra few minutes alone, the men returned to the office.

"Thank you again, Ianto. You have no idea what a help you are."

"Of course, Sir." Ianto smiled warmly and reached for his lover's hands.

"You know, we don't have to hide our affections around Steven anymore." Jack began. "The bed is plenty big enough for two people. Anytime you feel like staying with us, you're free to."

"Thank you. I'll be taking you up on that." Ianto winked as he strolled out of the office.

* * *

As Jack watched him climb down the stairs and be attacked by Steven, he smiled. The boy was chattering away at an impressive speed, and Ianto was pretending to keep up.

How did he get so lucky?

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you think? Review, review, review! If I get reviews tonight and tomorrow, I'll churn out another chapter by midnight tomorrow!**


	4. Chapter 4

The first night as a family was interesting, if nothing else. The three left the hub and piled into Ianto's car. Jack played with the radio stations before settling on a rock channel, singing along with every song that came on. Steven chattered happily from the backseat, and Ianto was amazed at how incredibly normal everything felt.

When they arrived home, Steven tried to head straight for the telly, but Ianto managed to catch him by the back of his shirt just in time.

"Nope. Homework." He smiled at the boy's crushed expression.

"But, Uncle Ianto!"

"Nope. You can watch later."

"Fine." The boy grabbed his backpack and dragged it up the stairs behind him. Thump thump thump.

Once he was out of sight, Jack turned to him and smiled. "You're so incredibly domestic, Mr. Jones."

"I suppose I am. Now, I have a question for you. Does Steven seem a little different to you today?"

Jack rubbed his hand over his face. "It's a little something he picked up from my genetics. In the 51st century, boys mature a great deal faster than those of this century. He's just a bit precocious, that's all." He smiled, ashamed. "I suppose I should have told you that.

"That's okay. I assumed it was something like that." Ianto shrugged. "I'm going to go explore the house. I've seen the kitchen, living room, and your bedroom. If I'm going to be staying here with Steven in the evenings, I should know my way around." He headed down the hallway and disappeared from sight, leaving Jack alone.

Jack wandered into the kitchen and sat down at the table. He wondered just how fast Steven would mature. Sometimes he seemed like just a child, but there were other times, like this morning, that he seemed so much older. Maybe having a real family would help him settle.

Steven came into the kitchen with a textbook in his hands. "Uncle Jack? Can you help me?"

"Sure. What do you need?"

"Well, we're studying world wars, and..."

Jack grinned and closed Steven's book. "Say no more, Kid."

Almost an hour later, Ianto was walking back to the kitchen. He had unpacked his clothes into his side of the dresser, and organized their toiletries in the bathroom. As he entered the kitchen, he heard Jack talking. He paused outside the door to listen and smiled. Jack was entertaining Steven with stories about World War Two. Peeking in, he saw the boy leaning forward, eyes trained on his grandfather, listening intently.

Ianto knocked on the doorframe and entered the room. "Hey. You guys hungry?"

Steven turned and gave him a wide grin. "Yeah! Uncle Jack was just telling me about his friend in World War Two! He sure did a lot of stuff! Did you know that he once rescued a girl who was hanging from a barrage balloon? That's so cool!"

"No, I didn't. Maybe I'll have to get him to tell me that story one day." Ianto mused.

Jack rose and went to wrap his arms around his lover's waist. "Maybe I will."

"Ew, guys! I don't wanna see that!" Steven whined from the table.

Ianto laughed and disentangled himself from Jack. "Come on. I need to make dinner."

Hours later, Jack was carrying a sleeping Steven up the stairs to his bedroom. The boy woke up as they reached the room, and he quickly changed into his pyjamas.

"Is Uncle Ianto coming to say goodnight?"

Jack's face stretched into a wide grin, and he called down the stairs to his companion. Ianto came into the bedroom quickly.

"What's wrong?" He looked alarmed.

"Nothing. Steven just wanted to say goodnight."

"Oh." Ianto blushed and went to the bed to give the boy a warm hug.

"Goodnight, Steven."

"Goodnight, Uncle Ianto. Thanks for dinner. I had fun." The child smiled at both of the men and rolled over to go to sleep.

They left Steven's room and headed toward their own. After undressing and crawling into bed, they lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I love you, Jack."

"I love you, too, Ianto. Very much." Jack reached for Ianto's hand in the darkness and squeezed. "There's something I was going to ask you before things got crazy, and now that I know how Steven feels about you, it just seems like the right time."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the short chapter, but you guys reviewed so I owed you something! Review for an extra long chapter tomorrow! Pinky swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry I wasn't able to update last night. Had some family drama. Long chapter to make up for it. Forgive me? :)**

"What is it, Jack?" Ianto smiled, eager to hear what he had to say.

"Well, since you're going to be here every other night, and some other evenings, well most evenings, I... Um... It would be practical if you didn't have to pay rent on a place you barely stay at." He rambled.

Ianto cocked his head in the darkness. "Are you asking me to move in with you?"

"I think I am." The Immortal sounded shocked himself.

"I'd love to, Darling. If you're sure that's what you really want." He snuggled closer and stroked Jack's chest softly.

"I am. Steven needs a family, and he just loves you so much. I can't think of a better solution."

* * *

The weeks passed quickly, and soon weeks became months. Ianto easily settled into the home, and the three developed a routine. Ianto got Jack and Steven ready in the mornings, Jack made dinner on his nights at home, and they all watched television for an hour or so together. It was a very simple life, but neither of the men minded.

* * *

One particular evening, Jack had rift duty, and Steven and Ianto were stretched out on the sofa, enjoying some down time. Ianto was typing an email on his phone, and Steven was concentrating on a video game. After a bit, the older man's phone buzzed.

Jack: Take Steven and go to a hotel. Not close to home. Will explain later. Go now.

"Steven. Go pack a bag. Don't ask questions. Get clothes and anything you need for the next few days. We're leaving in five minutes. Go."

The boy scrambled up the stairs, and Ianto could hear him opening and closing doors. Ianto went to his own bedroom, grabbed clothes for Jack and himself, along with a few toiletries, and headed downstairs to the kitchen. He pulled a thermal bag from the top of the refrigerator and filled it with as many foodstuffs as he could fit. As he was zipping up the bag, the boy entered the kitchen.

"Ready." He had a backpack and a duffel bag at his feet.

"Good. Let's go." He led Steven to the car, his eyes searching the darkness until the boy was safely buckled in the passenger seat. He climbed in and sent a quick text to Jack.

Ianto: In car headed to hotel. When will I know what is going on?

Jack: Will call soon. Can't type explanation. I'm sorry. I love you and Steven so much. Be safe. Keep him safe. Can't lose you two.

Thinking fast, Ianto pulled Steven close and snapped a picture of the two of them. He attached it to his next text message.

Ianto: We love you too. YOU be safe. Come home to us.

Jack: I promise. Now GO!

Ianto shot out of his spot and onto the highway. Steven gripped his seatbelt and gasped.

"Uncle Ianto, what is happening?"

"Steven, do you remember what your Uncle Jack told you about Torchwood the first day you came to work with him?"

The boy nodded. "That it was sometimes dangerous."

"Well, this is one of those times. I don't know exactly what is going on, but I know that Jack would only send us away if we weren't safe. We are going to a hotel, and he is going to join us either later tonight or tomorrow."

"Okay. Are you scared?"

"No. I've had special training on just about everything. No matter what happens, we'll be fine." He squeezed Steven's knee reassuringly.

They drove in silence for the most part until they reached a large hotel an hour outside of Cardiff. The two registered for a room, and Ianto asked Steven to sit in the lobby while he spoke to the manager on duty. He explained to the man who he was, showed his credentials, and told him that someone needed to be watching the security camera footage for their floor at all times. He was to be alerted anytime someone who didn't already have a room came onto the level.

They rode the elevator to their room, and Steven started to get excited. Once they opened the door and went inside, that excitement only escalated. The room was large and richly furnished, with a very large bed and telly. He dragged his bags over to his favorite side of the bed and hopped up, bouncing slightly.

Ianto's phone rang, and Jack's face lit up the screen.

"Jack!" Ianto breathed into the phone. "Are you okay?"

"No. And neither are you until I'm there to protect you. Where are you?"

"I'm at the hotel we spent our first night together in. One floor up. Same room."

"Smart man! I'll be there soon." Jack said and disconnected.

Steven looked over. "What did Uncle Jack say?"

"Just that he'll be here soon." Ianto lay on the bed next to his honorary nephew. "It's going to be okay. As long as Jack is with us, we will be okay."

"I know!" Steven smiled.

They lay and had both dozed off when a loud knock at the door woke them. Ianto motioned for Steven to stay on the bed, pulled his gun, and approached the door.

"Who is it?"

"It's Jack. Let me in. I don't have a lot of time."

Ianto unlocked the door and Jack ran in, slamming it behind him.

"Jack! Please tell me what's going on!" Ianto followed him to the bed, where he was giving Steven a tight hug.

"You remember Harold Saxon, right?"

"The Master?" Ianto cocked his head, confused. Steven, blessedly, stayed silent and watched his Uncles have their frantic chat.

"Well, he's back. And he knows about you. He wants us all."

"What?" He gasped.

Steven climbed out of bed and approached the men. "Guys? Who is the Master?"

Jack looked down sadly at his nephew. "The Master is an evil man. Do you remember the old Prime Minister? The one who went insane and tried to end the world?"

"Yeah. But everyone said he died. There were tons of news reports."

"Well, we all thought so. But, apparently not. He's here, not sure where, but close. You have to stay hidden. He can't find you. You don't know what he's capable of."

"Steven. Go get your shower, please. I need to speak to your uncle." Ianto's voice was suddenly cold.

The boy, sensing that his uncle was angry, grabbed his bag and scurried into the bathroom, shutting the door and turning the shower on.

"You're right, Jack. I don't know what he's capable of. You haven't ever given me real answers about what happened when you left!" His voice rose and his face flushed.

"Ianto... Please don't start this." Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily.

"No! If this man is after us, our family, I need to know." He stared evenly at his lover.

"Fine, Ianto, fine. I went to help a friend when he needed it. I was captured by the master. He tortured me every single day for a year. Starvation, mental torture, watching him harm my friends. Sometimes he just needed to blow off some steam and used me as a flesh and blood punching bag while his wife watched. Need more?"

"No." Ianto whispered, all the fight gone from his body. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked."

"It's alright. I should have told you."

They sat on the bed, Jack upright and Ianto resting against his chest. "So, what do we do now?"

"A friend of mine is coming to help. I'm going downstairs to boost us up to a suite with multiple rooms. It's going to be our temporary base for now. Owen and Tosh will be coming soon, and Gwen is going to monitor the rift from home."

"You mean the Doctor?" Ianto asked, sitting up quickly.

"I do. He understands the Master's mind. We need him."

"When will he be here?" Ianto hid his disgust at the idea of meeting the man that put his Jack in danger.

Almost as soon as the words had passed his lips, there was a knock at the door.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, like it? Think Ianto and the Doctor will get along? Reviews get updates quickly! Promise! **


	6. Chapter 6

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I will unfortunately not be able to update tomorrow. Father's Day and all. But, if I get good feedback on this chapter, I will post a 2k chapter on Monday. Swear!**

"That's him now, I'm sure." Jack said, getting up and heading to the door. He opened it and a slim man dressed in a brown suit hurried in. He closed the door and pulled the man in for a quick hug. Ianto rose from the bed and approached them cautiously.

"Ianto, this is the Doctor. Doctor, this is Ianto Jones." Jack hastily made introductions and he could actually see the two men sizing each other up. "Owen and Tosh will be here any minute. I need to go see about changing our room. I'm sorry. I'll be right back." He scurried out of the room, leaving the two alone.

"So, this is a bit awkward." The Doctor glanced apologetically at Ianto.

"Yes." He replied.

"I assume you'll want to give me some words about your boss disappearing. So, go ahead."

"Fine. I'd rather get it out of the way now. Yes, you are the reason our boss left us. It put an unnecessarily large workload on everyone, for starters. There was a lot of stress and it was more than we could handle alone. Jack is the glue that holds Torchwood Three together. More than that, I laid in bed, alone, every single night wondering if my lover was hurt or dead. I wondered if he was ever coming back to me or if he was gone forever!"

The Doctor's eyes widened slightly. "Oh, you're-I didn't..."

Steven opened the bathroom door and stepped out, immediately going to Ianto and eyeballing the stranger nervously. "And this," Ianto gestured to Steven. "Is Jack's nephew, Steven. We have been caring for him, as a couple, for almost a year now."

The Time Lord's mouth dropped open slightly and the door opened behind him. Jack strolled in, flashing a new room key. "Alright, guys. Let's pack up. We've got the penthouse suite."

As the elevator rose, the tension among the group was quite obvious. The Doctor was the first to speak.

"Well, Jack. As you were coming in, Mr. Jones was introducing me to Steven. It's a wonderful family you've got yourself. I'm happy to see you settling down."

"Thanks, Doc. Alice passed away about a year ago and we've been a family ever since." He laid a hand on Steven's shoulder and squeezed gently. The boy looked up at his Uncle, and he could see the confusion and uncertainty in his eyes.

The elevator finally reached their floor, and the four men entered their temporary home. "Whoa!" Steven yelled and ran off to explore. It was a modest, apartment-sized setup. It was made up of a living room, study, small kitchen, three bedrooms, and two bathrooms.

The Doctor went off to make a cup of tea, leaving Jack and Ianto alone in the living room.

Jack turned to his lover. "I'm sorry about this. I would have loved for the two of you never to meet. I can only imagine what you must feel about him."

"I could have handled it until I discovered that he knew nothing about me other than my place at Torchwood."

The man flushed. "Sorry, we were both tortured for a year. We didn't really have time to sit down and discuss our love lives."

"You're right. Sorry." Ianto looked down, ashamed.

"Look, he knows now and that's all that matters. I need us to be on the same page if we're going to survive this."

"I know." The man reached for the Immortal and pulled him in for a hug. "I still don't like him." He whispered in Jack's ear and he heard the man chuckle.

"You'll get used to him. Now, come on. Let's lay claim on a bedroom before everyone else gets here."

They settled into a large room with a sofa, so that Steven could be near them at all times. As they finished unpacking their things, they heard a knock on the door. The Doctor scurried toward it, but Jack held up a hand.

"Nope. You'll startle them and they'll shoot you. Down boy."

The Doctor glared, but halted and Ianto suppressed a giggle.

Jack opened the door and let Owen and Tosh inside. As if sensing their arrival, Steven bounded into the room.

"Hi Tosh! Hi Owen!"

Tosh hurried over to give Steven a hug, and Owen gave a distracted wave.

"Alright, Jack. We're here. What do we do now?"

"That's more of a question for him than me." Jack waved the Doctor over and made the introductions. As far as Ianto could see, the team's reactions were the same as his own.

"To start with," the Time Lord began, "it's the middle of the night. Humans need sleep. He won't do anything tonight. He isn't strong enough. We will tackle our game plan in the morning."

The team, as if suddenly realizing how tired they really were, all agreed. Everyone but the Doctor headed to their bedrooms, and most fell asleep instantly. Steven and Jack were both snoring after just a few minutes, dead to the world, but Ianto tossed and turned. He watched the minutes on the bedside clock tick tick tick by. After almost two hours of laying in the darkness, he threw off the covers and left the bedroom to find something to do.

He decided to go to the kitchen for some coffee. What he didn't expect was to find the Doctor slumped in one of the chairs, half asleep.

"Oh, sorry." The Time Lord said when the man jumped. "I was just... Well, what WAS I doing?" He frowned.

Ianto snorted. "I'm making coffee. Want some?"

"Would this be the famous Torchwood coffee? Jack used to ramble on and on about how the only good cup of coffee he could get was at work."

Ianto poured two cups once the brew was finished and carried them both to the table, sitting down across from the Doctor. "So he did find time to talk to you during that year?" He handed a mug to the other man.

"Not exactly. You see, Jack used to get under the Master's skin by talking. Just talking and talking about absolutely nothing. So, when the Master would arrive to dole out his torture, Jack would talk about coffee. But, see, he did this funny little thing when he would talk about it. His eyes would go all dreamy, like he was thinking about the coffee and it was the best thing in the world. Took me a few weeks of watching to realize that he wasn't talking about the coffee, really." The Doctor took a sip. "Oh, good Lord. This is actually excellent."

Ianto couldn't help it. He actually cracked a smile. "So my coffee got him through the pain?"

"I should say so. Now, you got to talk to me. It's my turn. How did you and Jack even get together? I knew was pansexual, I believe the word is, but I thought his tastes ran mostly alien."

His smile got bigger. "Well, there was this pterodactyl."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** Yes, I channeled the Princess Bride, but I think it worked out nicely. So, if you'd like the extra long chapter, Review!


	7. Chapter 7

Jack woke hours later to an empty bed. In a panic, he pulled on his pants and ran out into the hallway of the penthouse. He heard, strangely, laughter coming from the kitchen. Following it, he came to see the strangest sight in his long, long life.

Ianto and the Doctor were both seated at the table, food spread out between them like a small buffet, doubled over laughing. Ianto spotted Jack, pointed at him, and dissolved into a fit of giggles. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and joined him in laughter.

Suddenly self conscious, Jack crossed his arms across his bare chest. "What?"

Ianto composed himself first. "You-You were on a makeover show? And you hid a gun up your-"

Jack interrupted him. "Hey, don't give away all my secrets."

The men practically fell out of their chairs, neither able to contain their glee. Jack's lover stood and walked over to throw an arm around the shirtless man.

"I'm sorry, Jack. The Doctor just has so many great stories about you."

"Yeah, well remind me to return the favor." He muttered sourly.

"Aw, don't be like that." The Doctor said. "We didn't intend on telling stories. It just happened. You know, I really like that coffee. I may just have to steal him away and put him to work on the TARDIS."

"And with that, we're going to bed." Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and steered him toward the bedroom. "See you in the morning, Doc."

Once they reached their room, Jack tucked the younger man into bed and climbed in next to him.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Sir." Ianto replied, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

"Let me tell you about the first time I ever met The Doctor and Rose, his companion at the time." He felt the man move closer to him. "I was standing on a balcony in the middle of the most wonderful party when I took notice of an abnormality on a barrage balloon..."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Some real life crap came up and this was all I could do...But I figured it was better than nothing. I have the whole day open tomorrow, so I can settle down and write. Let me know what you thought of the scene please! Your reviews will give me the strength to power through my family drama and write tomorrow!**


	8. Chapter 8

Jack woke hours later to an empty bed. In a panic, he pulled on his pants and ran out into the hallway of the penthouse. He heard, strangely, laughter coming from the kitchen. Following it, he came to see the strangest sight in his long, long life.

Ianto and the Doctor were both seated at the table, food spread out between them like a small buffet, doubled over laughing. Ianto spotted Jack, pointed at him, and dissolved into a fit of giggles. The Doctor looked over his shoulder and joined him in laughter.

Suddenly self conscious, Jack crossed his arms across his bare chest. "What?"

Ianto composed himself first. "You-You were on a makeover show? And you hid a gun up your-"

Jack interrupted him. "Hey, don't give away all my secrets."

The men practically fell out of their chairs, neither able to contain their glee. Jack's lover stood and walked over to throw an arm around the shirtless man.

"I'm sorry, Jack. The Doctor just has so many great stories about you."

"Yeah, well remind me to return the favor." He muttered sourly.

"Aw, don't be like that." The Doctor said. "We didn't intend on telling stories. It just happened. You know, I really like that coffee. I may just have to steal him away and put him to work on the TARDIS."

"And with that, we're going to bed." Jack wrapped his arm around Ianto's waist and steered him toward the bedroom. "See you in the morning, Doc."

Once they reached their room, Jack tucked the younger man into bed and climbed in next to him.

"Would you like to hear a story?" He asked.

"Oh yes, Sir." Ianto replied, and Jack could hear the smile in his voice.

"Let me tell you about the first time I ever met The Doctor and Rose, his companion at the time." He felt the man move closer to him. "I was standing on a balcony in the middle of the most wonderful party when I took notice of an abnormality on a barrage balloon..."

The next morning, everyone woke, surprisingly rested. They all fought each other for the showers, even the Doctor. He had hidden the TARDIS about a mile away in some forest, and he was unused to not having everything at his fingertips.

Ianto, the Doctor, and Steven were the first ones done, and they all headed toward the kitchen to scrounge for breakfast. By the time Jack, Owen, and Tosh found their way to the kitchen, the three were enjoying pancakes. Banana pancakes.

"Wonder who made those." Jack mused aloud, looking at the Doctor.

"Oi, they're good for you. Sit down and eat if you want it. If not, hush up so the rest of us can enjoy it."

They all served themselves and sat down at the table with their colleagues, turning their eyes to the Doctor when he cleared his throat and stood.

"Alright, so, I'm going to give you the short version. If you've read the files thoroughly, you know what happened to Torchwood One and the Tyler family."

Owen thought for a moment and spoke. "Yeah, they were sent to an alternate dimension, right?"

The Time Lord nodded and continued. "In this Dimension, there is an alternate version of everyone. No one seems to have come across him yet, but I'm sure even me. Anyway, that means that there was an alternate version of the Master. In this alternate dimension, as in ours, they have a dimension cannon. The Master, from what I've gathered, hacked into Torchwood's records and found out about me. He had grown tired of the people in his own universe and decided to come to ours. He wants me gone and thinks that if he takes my support out, I'll be vulnerable enough for him to get the upper hand."

Steven began to gnaw at his thumbnail and Tosh threw her arm around his shoulders.

"Now, he doesn't know that I have help at Torchwood. I'm sure it even says in my file that I can't stand the organization. However, I know that it also tells of Jack traveling with me. You Torchwood mates really do your homework, I'll say that. I've read every file I could get my hands on. If he can find out about Jack and I, he can find out about Ianto and Steven. Before he kills me, he'll try to get me to give myself up. As he did before, he wants me to be right next to him as he conquers the world."

The group was eerily silent until Jack jumped to his feet, bumping the table and making it screech across the floor.

"You mean, he's going to come after my family first. That's what you're saying." His voice was calm, but carried a menace that his team had never heard before.

The Doctor looked at him sadly and nodded. "Yes. I'm so sorry, Jack."

"Then we need to keep them safe." Jack thundered, practically shattering the team's eardrums.

"Yes. Yes, Jack. And we will." The Doctor said. "I have a plan, sort of."

Tosh stood and pulled Steven to his feet. "I'm sorry, but Steven doesn't need to hear all of this. He and I are going to another room to relax. Owen will fill me in." She led the boy out of the room and Jack slid back into his chair.

"For one, we're not going to let your family out of our sight. Two, I am going to confront him and give him what he wants. However, I need you all to be watching what's going on. So we need a microscopic wire or something. What do you have?"

Ianto cleared his throat, blushing a deep red, and pulled a contact lens case from his pocket. "These. You put them on and we'll be able to see whatever you see, as well as send you messages."

"Ianto! You were supposed to put those back!" Jack moaned, embarrassed.

"Well, now I'm glad I didn't." He said firmly, handing the lens case to the Doctor.

The Time Lord popped the top and quickly fit them into his eyes. "Good." He blinked a few times. "Now show me how they work."

Ianto pulled his laptop out of a bag by the door and pulled up the proper program. He began to type and hit enter.

THIS IS WHAT YOU'LL SEE WHEN WE WANT TO TELL YOU SOMETHING.

The Doctor nodded and went into the next room.

SAY SOMETHING.

"I think you took the lenses for something dirty involving Jack."

"You'd better believe it!" He heard Jack yell from the next room, which was promptly followed by the sound of a smack on the arm.

The Doctor strolled back into the kitchen and sat down with the three men.

"Dr. Harper? You've been rather quiet. Anything to say?"

"Yeah, actually." Owen sat up and glared at the Doctor. "The last time you were around and the master was involved, our boss went running like a little puppy. Then he was gone for a whole fucking year! Now this psycho wants Ianto and Steven on top of that! You bring destruction wherever you go, Time Lord! After this, if we make it out alive, I want you to leave us all the hell alone!" He shoved his chair back and stood. "I'm going to find Tosh and Steven." With that, he left the kitchen.

"Fuck." Jack swore quietly.

* * *

A few hours later, the Doctor was getting ready to leave the hotel and go searching for the Master. The team had assembled at the front door to go over their plan one last time.

Owen and Tosh would return to the hub to monitor the rift until the Doctor was firmly in the Master's clutches. Ianto, Jack, and Steven would stay in the hotel room and watch what was going on through the Doctor's eyes. Gwen had volunteered to tag along with the Time Lord, posing as his current companion.

As they were finishing up, Gwen arrived. She hastily introduced herself to the Doctor and hugged everyone tightly.

The Doctor extended a hand toward Ianto. "I'm glad I was able to meet you. Jack's made a wonderful choice."

Ianto waved the hand away and pulled the startled man into a warm hug. "You'll see all of us again. I promise."

After they broke apart, the Doctor offered his arm to Gwen, who took it cautiously. "Are you ready?"

She nodded and they said their goodbyes, Tosh and Owen leaving shortly after them.

The two men led the boy over to the sofa and sat down with him.

"Steven. We need to talk about something very, very important." Jack began, and handed his grandson a small locket.

"What's this? It's kind of girly."

"Your uncle and I have the same one." The other man spoke. "If you open it, there's a small pill inside. You need to listen to me very carefully and follow my instructions down to the very word. Understood?" The boy nodded and Ianto closed his eyes, dreading the next few sentences. "If the Master captures you, it will not end well. I want you to wait one week. If we have not found you, I want you to take that pill. Do you understand me?"

The boy, suddenly realizing what Ianto meant, nodded silently.

"One week, Steven. No more."

The three sat in an uncomfortable silence before Jack stood. "I'll be back in a bit. I just...Need some time alone. I'm going to get a shower or something."

That left Ianto and Steven alone in the room. "Is he going to get me?" Steven asked quietly.

"God, I hope not." Ianto said.

As he was reaching for the boy, he felt a sharp pain in his shoulder.

He looked down and saw the blood pumping.

Then his vision went dark.


	9. Chapter 9

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I really apologize for the wait. I had a really traumatic day yesterday. I had to face a much older cousin in court yesterday in front of our family. He did something horrendous to me as a child, I had to testify and give my victim impact statement. All the details I'll give. But, I just wanted to say that yesterday I went to re-read the comments and feedback you all have given me...They really helped me get through it. Seeing that somewhere people did support me, even if it was just my writing. After my entire family turned on me yesterday, you all got me through. So I want to say, from the bottom of my heart, thank you so very much. I hope you enjoy.**

Steven screamed for Jack as the front door burst open. A tall, thin man stepped into the room, looking around with disgust. Jack, clad in only a towel, came running into the room, but stopped dead when he saw the visitor.

"You must be Captain Jack Harkness." The man said, strolling over toward him. "I'm The Master."

"I know." He snarled. "I met our world's version of you a while back."

"Ah, right. I heard that there was another me wandering about." As he neared, Jack jumped in front of Ianto and Steven, his face going white when he saw the blood pouring from his lover's shoulder.

"What the hell did you do?!" He roared, charging toward the Master.

"Oh. Nothing really." He said, and sidestepped, allowing a larger man to enter the room and grab Jack, putting him in a police hold. "Just my own little insurance policy. See, if he's hurt, he can't run away. I mean look at him."

Ianto was pale and squinting, as if he was having trouble focusing on the people in front of him. He had grabbed Steven and was holding him protectively against his side. The boy was staring at the man holding Jack, eyes wide with fear.

"He needs help!" Jack yelled.

"Oh, I'll help." The Master grinned and nodded to the man holding the Immortal's arms. The man brought his fist down hard on Jack's temple and his vision went black.

Jack came to about an hour later to find himself laying on the floor in the living room. He sat up quickly, but was hit with a wave of nausea.

'Concussion.' He thought. 'Steven! Ianto!'

He looked around, but the apartment was empty. He pulled out his cell phone and dialed the burner that the Doctor had gotten the night before.

"Jack?" He answered.

"They're gone!" He screamed into the phone. "He took Ianto and Steven and left me here. He knocked me out and took them! Where are you, Doctor? You swore you'd find them before he found us and now they're gone!"

"I'm so sorry, Jack." The Doctor said quietly.

"You're sorry? They're going to die and it's all your fault!"

"We're going to find them, Harkness. Gwen and I are coming. Give us twenty minutes." The Time Lord ended the call and Jack stared down at his phone blankly.

He shakily rose and went to the bathroom to look at the damage. His temple had been delivered a hard blow, and his left eye was swollen, but no permanent damage. He ran cold water over his wrists in a pathetic attempt to calm himself down. When that didn't work, he angrily returned to the living room to pace while he waited for the Doctor.

Twenty two minutes later, the door opened, and the Doctor and Gwen scurried in. Gwen hurried over to Jack and pulled him into a warm hug.

"I'm so sorry, Jack." She whispered.

He said nothing, but gently moved her away so he could face the Doctor. Before he could speak, Jack's fist had found it's way to the Time Lord's face, knocking him to the ground.

"Jack!" Gwen hissed. "That's not helping matters!" She helped the injured man to his feet.

"No, Gwen. I deserved it. It's all right." He pulled off his tie and used it to staunch the blood flowing from his nose. "Now, I've managed to get the license plate number for the Master's car. I know it's insanely human, but it's all I've got. Tosh has traced it to a location for me. It's a start."

Ianto and Steven had placed in a car before a chloroform soaked rag had been placed over each of their mouths.

When they woke up, they were in a small, windowless room. Both were shackled to the wall by one ankle.

"Uncle Ianto?" The boy asked nervously. "What are we going to do?"

The man sighed, feeling the crude bandage that had been placed on his shoulder was stiff with dried blood. "Well, first, anytime we are in front of the Master or anyone else, call me Agent Jones. Calling me anything familiar will show weakness on your part. Understood?"

"Okay, Agent Jones."

"Good. Next, if they threaten to do anything to you, I'm going to pull the attention to myself by any means necessary. You WILL NOT do anything to stop me."

"Yes, Sir."

"You will not speak to anyone unless there is absolutely no other option."

"Yes, Sir."

"I know it seems like I am being harsh, but I'm telling you what you need to survive."

"I know. I'm listening."

"Alright. Good. Above all else, there are two very important things you need to know. One, never ever speak of your uncle, the Doctor, or Torchwood in front of anyone. Two, your Uncle isn't who you've been told he is. He's actually your grandfather."

"What? How?"

"Steven, I hear someone coming. I don't have time to explain it all. But I will. I promise. Just know that we love you very much and we are going to get out of this alive. Remember what I told you."

The door opened and the Master, dressed in a jet black suit, came in. He gave a wide smile. "So, how are my two guests doing?"

No response.

"Oh, now don't be like that. I'm lonely. I just want to have a little chat."

Still no response.

"Fine, if that's how you'll act, I'll have to teach you that silence is not acceptable." He moved over to where Ianto was sitting and crouched down next to him. "Last chance to say something. Tell me about the Doctor and your precious loverboy."

Ianto spat in the man's face defiantly.

"Now, see, that wasn't nice." The Master said, wiping his face. "I think you need to learn a lesson."

With that, he pulled Ianto's shirt open and the buttons scattered across the floor. Across the room, he saw Steven pulling at his chain, trying to get to him. He gave an almost imperceptible shake of his head and the boy stilled. The Master ripped the bandage off his still fresh wound. He winced but stayed silent.

"Look at that. Bet that hurts." He dug his thumb into the bullet hole, rotating it slowly.

Ianto grunted and inwardly screamed.

The Master pulled his hand back, disappointed. "Well, I suppose that's something. Oh, well. There's always next time." He wiped the blood off on the man's shirt.

He turned to face the shaken boy. "Let that show you, child. I do not tolerate being ignored." As he walked toward the door, he called over his shoulder. "I'll be back in the morning. It's when the real fun begins." The door slammed shut, leaving the two alone.

"Uncle Ianto?" Steven called cautiously.

"I'm alright." Ianto called back. He replaced the bandage as best he could. "All this Torchwood training isn't going to count for shit, though. None of us were prepared for the Master."

"What do we do, then?"

Ianto thought for a moment. "I have an idea. The Doctor told me how Jack managed to deal with the Master. Maybe it will work for us."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Reviews get updates, Loves. Thank you all so much, again.**

**Also, next chapter will involve Jack singing. Not in a fluffy way. If you didn't know that John Barrowman was an amazing, successful singer, I suggest going to YouTube immediately.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Thanks for all the kind words. You guys get me through the hard stuff. I mean that. Waking up and seeing the reviews get me out of bed.**

The team traced the plate to a small home just outside of Ely. Jack and Gwen knocked on the door, flashed their badges, and asked if they could speak to them about the car. The owners said that it had been stolen two days ago and had no idea who had taken it or why.

Jack stormed out of the house with Gwen following closely. "Jack, calm down." She begged.

He spun around to face her. "Calm down?" He shouted. "My family has been taken from me! I don't know if they're alive or dead!"

She put her hands up in a surrender. "All right. We'll find them. I promise."

After staring her down for a few moments, he turned around and climbed into the Torchwood SUV with the rest of the team. Owen was driving, the Doctor was next to him in the front, and Jack and the women were in the back.

"Where do we go from here, Doctor?" He asked quietly.

"Well... Ah..." The Doctor stalled, not wanting to admit that he was clueless. "Were either of them wearing anything that could be tracked?"

"No."

"Okay. Then let me think."

The long ride back to the hub was quiet, with everyone being unsure of what to say. As they reached their destination, Jack's cell phone rang. The number read UNKNOWN, but he had a good idea of who it was.

"Harkness." He barked into the phone.

"Why hello." He heard the Master's cheerful voice.

Jack's response was a growl.

"Oh, such hostility!" He chuckled. "Anyway, I seem to have acquired something of yours."

"Yes, you have, and I'd like them back."

"Well, see, that's not going to happen. So it appears we have a bit of a problem."

"What do you want?" He roared suddenly. "What do I have to do?"

"I want us to sit down and have a little chat, just the two of us. I understand that you're the head of Torchwood, and that makes you my second biggest problem."

"Done. When and where?"

The Master rambled off an address and Jack committed it to memory. "Tomorrow at 4am."

"Done." Jack ended the call.

"Jack?" The Doctor asked carefully. "What's going on?"

"I'm meeting him tomorrow. He says he wants to, talk but we all know that's a lie. Here's what's going to happen: I'm letting him take me."

"What?!" Tosh yelped from the back.

"Yes. And the Doctor is going to give me those contacts. You're going to watch what I watch. You're going to take in my surroundings and find out where the hell we are. Then you're going to come get us. Is that clear?"

The team nodded collectively.

"Good." He climbed out of the SUV and led his colleagues into the Hub. "Come on. We have a lot to prepare for. The meeting is at four."

Ianto and Steven were dozing when the Master paid his next visit.

They jumped at the sound of the door bouncing off the wall. The man strolled in, casually as ever, and gave them a winning smile.

"Good evening, my little prisoners! How are we feeling?"

"Fine, and yourself?" Ianto replied, faking a pleasant voice.

"Oh, look. Someone learned how to speak. How is your shoulder?"

"It could be better I suppose. My head hurts though. I could use some coffee. I think it's caffeine deprivation. Have you ever had that? Well, I suppose not. Time Lords have this super sophisticated type of Biology right? That must be nice."

The Master frowned. "Sure. Anyway, I'm going to meet your precious Captain in a few hours, and I plan to show him how serious this situation is." He leaned over and waved in someone out of sight. The man who had knocked out Jack ambled in, holding a camera. Ianto's blood went cold. He severely doubted that the Master was going to make a nice video to show they were still alive.

As if hearing Ianto's thoughts, the Time Lord spoke. "When I go to see him, I will show him two things. One, that you're still alive. Two, what happens to you both if he doesn't follow my exact orders." Then to the man with the camera. "Tie him up, arms high."

The man did as he asked, tying Ianto's arms to a hook hanging from the ceiling so that his feet barely touched the ground. He brought Steven closer, making sure that he would be visible on screen, but out of harm's way. Once they were both secure, the man stepped back and aimed the camera at the pair.

The Master rubbed his hands together. "Shall we get started?" He pulled a small black item from his pocket and unfolded it. It looked like a nightstick. "Looks fairly harmless right? Little old bobby stick? Well. It's not." He tapped it against the wall, and it sparked. His eyes widened, showing the excitement he was feeling. "It's electrified."

Ianto kept his face still, but inside, he was terrified. He knew that he had to keep a straight face for Steven and Jack, but it wasn't going to be easy.

The Time Lord moved closer, swinging the electric stick back and forth. "Alright, Captain Harkness. Welcome to the show. My special guests tonight are none other than your faithful boyfriend, Ianto Jones, and your little grandson, Steven Carter. We've come together tonight to put on a little production. It's about what happens if you don't listen to me. It's a demonstration, if you will. So sit back and enjoy the show."

With that, he lunged at Ianto and jammed the stick against his left leg. The man's whole body convulsed at the sudden shock, but he managed to stay silent. Steven opened his mouth to scream, but the man gave the boy a stern look and he closed it instantly.

"Awww. Nothing? I'm impressed. Chances are, you won't be able to use that leg for a few days. Strong current. I suppose that means I'll have to kick it up a notch. I'm not stopping until you scream." He tapped the man's ribs with the stick, not hard enough to harm any organs, but enough to rattle his entire ribcage.

A scream burst through Ianto's lips, the sound echoing in the empty room.

Steven stood up. "That's so cool!" He exclaimed. "How did you get it to make sparks like that?"

The Master turned, genuinely shocked. "Excuse me?"

"I said it's really cool! I have a nightstick at home and I want to make it do that. How did you do it?"

"Erm, simple, really." The man stammered. "Sit down, Child."

Steven did as he said, plastering a big smile on his face. "Can I try?"

"Try what?"

"Can I try using the stick on Agent Jones?"

The man stared at him. "You want to electrocute your grandfather's lover?"

"Yes. I don't know him anyway. Jack never brought him 'round. I like sparks. So, can I try it or what?"

"Not this time. Maybe next time I'll have you deliver the whole punishment. I do need a right hand man, and since you're in my clutches now, anyway..." He pondered, then remembering his video, he turned to face the camera. "There you have it. You don't follow my orders tomorrow, your little loverboy gets it twice as bad. As for your sweet little grandson, well, you saw it. He wants to HELP me." His grin couldn't get any bigger.

What he didn't see was Steven pressing a finger to the locket Jack had given him.

At about one in the morning, Jack's computer bleeped. He clicked into his email and saw that he had one new message.

From: xxxxxxxxx

Subject: Your Behavior

Captain Jack Harkness,

This video is purely instructional. Happy viewing.

Media Content Included.

Jack cautiously clicked the video link and he saw Ianto dangling from the ceiling with Steven crouched at his feet. The Master was showing off a black stick with a sparking end.

About five minutes later, a scream rang out through the Hub. The team came running into Jack's office to see him at his desk with his eyes glued on his computer screen, silent tears running down his face. They came around the desk to see what he was watching.

"That's so cool!" They heard Steven say.

After the video ended, the screen went black.

"I'm going to kill that kid." Owen growled.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack said, his voice cracking. "What has he done to Steven?"

Tosh, for once taking control, pushed Jack out of the way and began clicking her way through the video. "Wait, Jack. Look." She tapped the screen. It was frozen on Steven at the very end. "Look what he's doing."

"He's pointing to his locket." Jack whispered. "Oh my God, he's showing me that he's lying."

"Yes." The Doctor agreed, and passed him the lens case. "Now, you need to go save your family."

As soon as the Master was gone, and Ianto was placed back on the ground, the man turned to the boy.

"What the hell, Steven?!" He hissed. "I told you to stay quiet at all costs! I had a plan."

"And it wasn't working. I did what I had to. I was saving your life, Uncle Ianto! Now he thinks I'm an ally. He'll get me to hurt you, and I'll make it look bad. He'll trust me."

"Steven?"

"Yeah?"

"You have your grandfather's brain."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I had plans for this chapter, but the whump got out of hand, and yeah. So, the Harkness singing will be next chapter. Anyways, reviews get an update tomorrow!**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Well, guys, I hate to have to say this, but our story is coming to an end. This is the next to last chapter. I plan on doing a sequel. Just a collection of drabbles about their daily lives and mishaps as a family. If you like the idea, let me know :)**

The morning was a chilly, rainy one. Jack drove himself to the specified location, and found it to be a deserted house. His phone bleeped.

BLOCKED: Let yourself inside.

He did as the message said and entered the house. There was a small sitting area to the left, and Jack settled himself onto the dusty sofa there. After a few moments, the floorboards in the doorway creaked, announcing the Master's presence.

"Hello." Jack said, not turning his head.

The Master came over and sat down across from him in an equally dusty armchair. "Hello, Captain Harkness. I appreciate your punctuality."

"You made it clear I didn't have much of a choice." He met the man's eyes.

"Well true. Now, here's what's going to happen this morning. You're going to come with me. You can either go easily or I can convince you. But, if I have to convince you, I can promise that it won't be pleasant."

"I'm not going to fight, Time Lord. I'll go quietly. I don't want my family hurt more than they are." He stood and gestured to the door.

ARE YOU CERTAIN ABOUT THIS, JACK?

Jack nodded at the door as an answer to their question.

The Master rose and led Jack out the door and into a black Sedan. They settled into the back seat and the car began to move. Jack stared out the window so the team could track where he was going. After about half an hour, they pulled up to a large house outside of Blackwood. His eyes swept the house, focusing on identifying features.

"Taking in your new home?" The Master asked.

"It's impressive." Jack answered.

They entered the home, and Jack was led down to the basement. It was open, save for a small utility room on the right side. Of course, that's where the Master took him. The door was opened, and Jack was shoved inside. Ianto and Steven were chained to opposite walls, but both looked at him with clear eyes.

"Ianto! Steven!" He gasped. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Jack." Ianto gave him a small smile.

The Master pushed him over to the hanging hook, tied his hands to it, and stepped back to admire his work.

"Enter!" He barked back in the direction of the door. The same man who had tied up Ianto came in to stand beside the Master silently. "Now, Captain Harkness, you have a choice. I need to blow off some steam. I can either take out some aggression on your grandson and lover, or I can take it out on you while they watch. Then, after I'm done, we'll talk about why I'm here. So, what will it be?"

"Don't hurt them." He responded, his voice hoarse.

"Alright. Look closely, kiddies." With that, he reached into his pocket and pulled out Jack's Webley. "It's a lovely gun, Jack. May I call you Jack?" He aimed the weapon and fired, the bullet tearing through Jack's thigh.

The Immortal flinched, but quickly composed himself. "Nice shot."

The Master frowned and shot again, this time hitting Jack's right bicep. The man roared in pain. "Now, I'll admit. That one hurt."

The Time Lord grinned and aimed again, but before he could shoot, Ianto spoke. "Stop. Please."

He spun to face the shackled man. "You keep your mouth shut unless I tell you otherwise! If you don't behave, you'll not only be my prisoner, you'll be my concubine!"

Ianto looked desperately up at Jack, but suddenly smiled. This enraged the Master. "Is your lover's presence emboldening you? Do you WANT to be my concubine, my handsome little Welshman?" He bent down next to Ianto and tilted his chin so their eyes locked. "Do anything else and I'll make it so."

For the life of him, the Master couldn't understand why Ianto was smiling. It enraged him. Then again, he hadn't seen the very faint outline of Jack's contacts.

With that, he turned, aimed for Jack's head, and fired. Then he and his assistant left the room without a word.

"Uncle Ianto, Uncle Jack is dead!" Came Steven's frantic cry.

"Just wait." Ianto replied.

A few minutes later, Jack gasped and jerked against the hook. He blinked a few times and looked around. Steven promptly fainted.

"You didn't warn him?" Jack asked.

"Nah. I figured he should learn the same way we did."

"Ianto Jones, this is no time for jokes." He said, sternly, but with a smile on his face.

"Where is the rest of the team?" Ianto asked quietly, so as not to be overheard.

"They're coming. We just need to last until they do. You know, I think I've come up with a new way to irritate the Master."

"Oh?"

"You'll see." He glanced over and saw Steven sitting up, eyes wide, staring at his grandfather. "Hello, Sleepyhead."

"How?" The boy asked.

"Ah, blame your Uncle Ianto for the surprise. It's not my fault he didn't warn you. It's a very long story, but I'm a bit immortal."

"Oh. Alright. Okay." He was frowning at Ianto but didn't ask any more questions.

They spent the next hour or so idly chatting, afraid to speak of anything serious. Then they heard footsteps coming their way and they all fell silent. The Master burst in, face red, and began screaming at them.

"How the fuck did they find you?!" He snarled, crossing the room to stand in front of Jack.

"Who?" Jack played innocent.

"Your team and the Doctor!"

"They're here?" He craned his neck, pretending to look around for them.

"Don't play dumb!"

"Ooh, sorry." Jack said, a wide grin spreading across his face. "If they're here, I need to send a signal."

With that, he began to sing.

HELP, I NEED SOMEBODY

HELP, NOT JUST ANYBODY.

HELP

YOU KNOW I NEED SOMEONE

HEEEELP.

The Master slapped him, hard. "Enough. Silence!"

"Thought silence wasn't acceptable in your presence." Ianto quipped. Then He began to sing.

WHEN I WAS YOUNGER

SO MUCH YOUNGER THAN TODAY

I NEVER NEEDED ANYBODY'S HELP

IN ANY WAY

He received a slap as well. Jack lunged at the Master, but was help back by the hook.

"Don't touch him!"

The Time Lord turned to face the Immortal. "I'll do as I please. The way I see it, I've got ten minutes before your precious Doctor and your ragtag little team make it down here. Don't think I haven't seen through your brave face and the kid's fake interest. I know you're all terrified, and I'm going to show you why you should be."

He moved over to Ianto and, almost lovingly, tilted his chin up so that his their faces were level. "I told you, my little prisoner, that if you didn't behave, I'd make you my concubine."

Jack and Steven shared a panicked look. The Immortal began yanking on the hook, trying desperately to free himself.

The Master pulled a small pocketknife from his trousers and unfolded it slowly. "Shame I won't be able to take my time." He murmured, and began to slice the seams of Ianto's shirt. It fell off the Welshman's shoulders within moments, baring his chest. The Master hummed appreciatively. He continued with the knife until Ianto was completely bare. The Time Lord's hands stroked over his skin, getting lower and lower until...

CLANK CLANK THUD!

The hook fell to the ground and Jack was behind the Master instantly. He grabbed his weapon from the man's waistband and held it against his temple.

"I told you not to fucking touch him."

A gunshot rang through the house, and the team followed the sound to the basement. What they saw left them speechless. Ianto and Steven were chained to opposite walls, with the older man completely naked. Jack stood in the middle of the room next to the motionless body of the Master. Owen and The Doctor ran to free the chained men, and Tosh knelt down next to the Master. Gwen stripped Jack of his greatcoat and took it over to Ianto.

"He's not breathing." Tosh said. As the words left her lips, golden light encompassed the injured man. As his face and body were changing, Jack took aim again.

"Rassilon, Harkness! What the hell are you doing?" The Doctor shouted.

"He's not coming back, Doc. I'm sorry." He fired, hitting the man in the head. The glow stopped almost immediately.

Owen left Steven for a brief moment to come stand beside Jack. He rested a hand on the man's shoulder and squeezed. "S'all right Jack. You're all okay."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Let me know what you think! Reviews get the chapter tomorrow! Thanks so much for your continued support! I love you all!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Alright, my darlings. Last chapter. I want to thank everyone who followed or favorited this story. It's helped me through some truly dark times. I promise that there will be a sequel. The family drabbles. Enjoy :)**

Three Days Later

A small black car pulled up in front of a large white house just outside of Cardiff. The engine idled for a few moments before shutting off. The doors opened and Jack, Ianto, and Steven climbed out. They all stood next to the vehicle, staring up at the house, almost as if they were afraid.

"Well." Jack said. "Let's go."

The three strode up the walk and Ianto stuck the key into the lock. They stepped over the threshold and into their old life.

* * *

That night, the three of them gathered around the table for a small dinner. Ianto had been stuck in Owen's med bay for the past three days, being psychologically evaluated. Jack had refused to leave him, but he also didn't want to make it worse by pushing him. So, he and Steven camped out in his old bunker. The basement room was nice and all, but they were eager to go home.

They split a pizza and talked about small things. Steven was happy to go back to to school and Jack was looking forward to working. It would take his mind off things. But Ianto stayed quiet. Sure, he participated in the conversation, but he didn't volunteer any information.

"Ianto?" Jack asked as they were clearing the table. He had sent Steven off to take a shower while they cleaned up. "You okay?"

"M'fine, Jack." He said quietly, grabbing the plates and carrying them to the sink. Jack went over to his lover and leaned up against the counter next to him.

"I know something's wrong. I understand that you might not want to talk about it now. But, I just want you to know that I'm here." Ianto stayed silent, furiously scrubbing at the plates. "I know that it had to be terrifying, him trying to rape-"

The plate Ianto had been holding smashed on the floor. "You think I'm upset that he tried to fuck me?!" He yelled.

"I, uh..." Jack tried desperately to find an answer.

"No, Jack. The answer is no. I am upset that he picked me to do it to, yes. But not for the reason you think. He picked me because he saw me as weak. He saw me as weak! He saw me as the sad little housewife that I've become!"

Jack reached out and grabbed the younger man's wrists, holding him still. "Ianto. Stop. He picked you because you were closest to me. Sure, the Doctor was going to give himself up, but the Master knew that he would have backup. He wanted to get rid of all of us first. I was the biggest threat. It was simply him trying to rile me up."

Ianto stopped struggling and stared up at his lover. "You don't think I'm weak?"

"No, you idiot." He smiled fondly.

"I'm sorry, Jack. It's just... I'm so tired. I don't think I've slept more than a few hours since that day."

Jack led him to the sofa and sat him down. "Just wait here." He said, pressing a kiss to the Welshman's head.

* * *

About twenty minutes later, Steven came downstairs to find Ianto staring off into space.

"Uncle Ianto?"

The man blinked and looked over at Steven. "Oh, hey there. Sorry, I was off in my own little world."

The boy walked over to the sofa and sat down next to Ianto.

"You know, Kid. "The man began. "I think we've been through enough and that you're old enough to drop that Uncle thing. With me, at least. Uncle Jack will always be Uncle Jack."

"I was scared too, you know." Steven said, quietly.

"Hmm?" Ianto asked, almost in a daze.

"When the Master was hurting you. I was scared too."

Ianto blinked out of it and looked at the boy. "Oh, Steven. I never would have let him touch you."

"I know that. I was scared that he would hurt you badly enough that I would have to kill him myself. That was before Uncle Jack got there. Once he was with us I could relax cause I knew that he would handle it."

The man was speechless. Steven leaned over and gave him a hug. "But do you know what? We're safe now. I'm okay, you're okay, he's okay. I may only be thirteen, but I know a lot, Ianto. I'm not dwelling on this. You shouldn't either." He stood and gave him a small smile. "Get some sleep. No offense, but you look like you need it."

As he watched his lover's grandson walk away, he had a realization. Steven wasn't a child anymore. The experience had aged him, and while that was sad, it was also an incredible thing. He understood so much more, but he hadn't let it get to him.

"Hey Steven?" Ianto called after him.

"Yeah?" He turned to look at the Welshman.

"Thanks."

"No problem. I'm always here for my parents, anytime they need me." He turned and continued toward his room, shutting the door behind him.

Jack appeared in the doorway to the living room, a strange look on his face.

"What's that look, Sir?" Ianto asked.

Jack came in and perched on the arm of the sofa next to his lover. "He called us his parents."

"That he did." The younger man replied, a large grin on his face.

"My God." Jack said. "I'm a grandfather."

"And I'm a twenty something dating a grandfather. The scandal." Ianto rested his cheek against Jack's leg, sighing when he felt the man's fingers caressing his hair.

"About that..."

Ianto sat up in a panic, staring at him with wide eyes. "What? What about it?"

Jack slid down to the sofa in front of Ianto. "Ianto. I love being a family. I love us being here and having Steven as a son. Most of all, I love having you as my boyfriend." He dug his hands into his trouser pockets as he spoke, as if he was nervous. "But I don't want you as my boyfriend anymore. I want you as something else."

He pulled a small box from his pocket and opened it. Inside was a thin onyx band with the word "pwll" on the front.

"I want you as my husband, Ianto Jones. Will you be my husband? Will you marry me?"

The force of Ianto's kiss knocked Jack to the ground.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, what did you think? Please review! Also, I am offering you all a gift, of some sorts. I am offering to write a one-shot for anyone who gives me a prompt. It can be a word, phrase, lyric, or title. It's my way of saying thank you. Give me the prompt in your comments :)**

**BTW, the ring says MINE.**


End file.
